Roses on the ice
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: My first Inuyasha one shot! It's Inukag, so if u don't like it, go away! It's really cute and has tons of fluff, so I hope you all like it! Review, review, review! I might give u cookies if your review is good! lol


Roses on the Ice: An InuKag one-shot.

The sun slowly sunk outside the large stadium known as Shikon Ice Arena, signaling the start of something extraordinary inside. The lights dimmed upon a lone woman, her red and golden costume shimmering a long her fair, pale skin. Her eyes were closed and dusted with a feather light coat of snowy white eye shadow, and her long silky ebony black hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, a silver diamond tiara tucked in place in front of her….black Inu ears with light gray streaks. The audience cheered her name, nearly falling out of the stands in their fit of eagerness.

A song began to play from the large speakers, and the woman on the ice turned her head towards the sound, slowly opening her lids to reveal breathtaking green eyes with flecks of neon gold near the slitted pupil. "KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!" The crowd chanted, making the said hanyou smile and reveal the tips of two fangs. A certain man in stands was chanting her name louder than all of the rest. That certain man had long silver hair and golden eyes that seemed to sear one's soul and make them reveal everything.

He wore a silk red shirt that seemed to announce his chest frame but hide his arms, with night black slacks and shiny shoes, in his bag were a pair of shiny silver ice skates and a velvety red box. He was no pro at skating, but he was pro at loving the woman dancing on the ice below him, and today...he would show her just how much he loved her. Kagome's song blasted gently from the speakers, and as she danced on the ice she sang along. She knew this song by heart, she had chosen it personally. _Always be my baby_ by Mariah Carey was the song. Kagome mentally laughed as she thought of the reason why she chose this song.

_Shood do doo dum_

_Shood do do do du dum_

_Shoop do dop Dom_

_We were as one babe_

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

_Now you wanna be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_'Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_I ain't gonna cry no_

_And I won't beg you to stay_

_If you're determined to leave boy_

_I will not stand in your way_

_But inevitably_

_You'll be back again_

_'Cause you know in your heart babe_

_Our love will never end_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_I know that you'll be back boy_

_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder_

_I know that you'll be right back baby_

_Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

As the song ended, the crowd was nearly foaming at the mouth and falling over their seats in excitement and adrenaline. Kagome was just so **good**, she twirled, stepped, jumped, and posed all over the ice, singing all the while and making the perfect expressions. The man from before had slunk past security and had his ice skates on and ready, the velvet box sitting snug and safe in his sleeve, held in place by his muscular arms, quite literally. He smiled quite a bit as he listened to the song, as well as Kagome's soft singing-which he barely able to pick with his highly tuned hearing- catching the small little hints in the song and Kagome's singing.

He waited until her song was over and Kagome had pulled a final jump and spin, gradually bringing her leg up over her head and gaining speed. He gaped at her beauty and performance and sighed in love and satisfaction. There was no doubting it now, he was going to pop the question to the girl he saw himself with for all eternity, and nobody else. She was just…pure to him. Everything he had and didn't have. All he wanted and desired, yet always indirectly out of his reach. His Kagome, yet her own person, and she tended to show it **quite well**, as he fingered the rosary necklace around his neck- which used to be dormant but worked the second Kagome had gotten pissed at him and told him to sit down and shut up, and suddenly it glowed pink and slammed his ass to the ground, forcing his legs to cross over each other, and his mouth to temporarily be paralyzed, literally sitting him down and shutting him up for at least 5 whole minutes- with slight fear and annoyance.

Still, he was going to proclaim his lover for Kagome in the second most powerful and enchanting ways ever. First: pop the question, then: make love to her as an official married couple. Perfect. Kagome waved and kissed her hands, smiling a storm and curtsying. Just as she was about to slide away and let the next act begin, another song came on and a man with a microphone and a huge wad on money hanging out of his pocket stopped her with a few words. (AN: ~song~ *Announcer*)

~Pink, it's my new obsession, yeah *Kagome Higurashi…*

Pink, it's not even a question *A special guest has come to ask you a certain question*

Pink, on the lips of your lover *He hopes that your answer is what he is expecting*

'Cause pink is the love you discover

Pink, as the bing on your cherry

Pink, 'cause you are so very

Pink, it's the color of passion

'Cause today it just goes with the fashion

Pink, it was love at first sight

Yeah pink, when I turn out the light

And pink gets me high as a kite

And I think everything is going to be alright

No matter what we do tonight

You could be my flamingo

'Cause pink, it's a new kinda lingo

Pink, like a deco umbrella

Ffff, it's kink that you don't ever tell her

Yeah, pink, it was love at first sight

Then pink when I turn out the light

Yeah, pink gets me high as a kite

And I think everything is going to be alright

No matter what we do tonight

Yeah,

I want to be your lover

Ffff, I I wanna wrap you in rubber

And it's pink as the sheets that we lay on

'Cause pink, It's my favorite crayon

Yeah

Pink, it was love at first sight, yeah *Kagome…*

Pink, when I turn out the light *Without any further distractions…*

Yeah pink, it's like red but not quite *Here…*

And I think everything is going to be alright *He…*

No matter what we do tonight~ *IS!*

Kagome gasped, she knew this song…it was their song. This could only mean one thing…he was here! The announcer spread his hands to the doors, and he pushed out onto the ice. He smiled with a very evident blush on his cheeks as he clumsily skated to her. She laughed softly and went over to him to prevent him from embarrassing himself any further. His golden eyes sparkled with love and hope, and Kagome found herself lost in their intense gaze and searing depths. "Kagome-koi, I love you so much, that I think that this is only one of the ways I can truly, -and I mean truly- express how much." Kagome's eyes began to twinkle with gathering tears as the man she loved bent down on one knee on the ice, and opened the velvet box he pulled from his sleeve.

"Kagome love, will you please- "YES! OH MY GOD YES YES YES!" The man's golden eyes shone with love and joy, and he slowly rose back to slide the sparkling all diamond ring with the words "Be mine" carved on the band on Kagome's ring finger. "I love you." He whispered, as he wiped the spilling tears of joy from her face. Kagome smiled even wider, jumping a bit to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him to an intense, but loving kiss, her shoulders slightly shaking from more tears. The crowd whooped and clapped, throwing roses and rose petals onto the rink, the soft red petals falling around and on the happy couple below.

The two pulled away and gazed at each other with heated eyes and loving, giddy smiles. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled more. "Thank you, Kagome, for making me the happiest hanyou on this earth, and possibly the whole universe." He replied. Kagome kissed him again. "Likewise here, I'm going to be the world's most lucky woman ever, and I promise you will be the happiest man." She vowed, taking his hand and pulling him off of the rink. The two were married the same day next year, and had many children.

FIN!

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS ONE-SHOT! I GOT THIS FROM AN AWESOME ICE-SKATING SHOW, AND ONE OF THE GIRLS WAS PROPOSED TO ON THE ICE, THE EXACT SAME WAY KAGOME WAS! LOL, ANYWAY REVIEW REVIEW! TELL ME HOW I DID ON MY FIRST INUYASHA ONESHOT!

LOVE U ALL~ KAGOME-CHAN345!


End file.
